


Kiss me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M, smooth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto sucede de vuelta a casa después de la Comic Con de San Diego 2010 (¡¡¡Por la santa madre de Chuck lo que ha dado de sí esta convención…!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

 

 **Título:** [Kiss me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqNTEUS3QEI&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Pairing:**   Misha/Jensen

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Estado:** Terminado

 **Nº de palabras:** 591

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre.

 **Rating:** PG… sí, increíble.

 **Warning:** Algo moñas  <3

 **Resumen:** Esto sucede de vuelta a casa después de la Comic Con de San Diego 2010 (¡¡¡Por la santa madre de Chuck lo que ha dado de sí esta convención…!!!)

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** como siempre la culpa es de ellos:

 

 

 

**[SO, KISS ME…](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6KR9ztMyTE&feature=player_embedded) **

 

                Misha miró a través de la ventanilla de su asiento con pereza. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y su mente vagaba en algún lejano y paradisiaco lugar perdido sobre las nubes que actualmente estaba volando.

                No estaba dormido pero tampoco estaba despierto; estaba en ese estado en el que su cerebro había comenzado a soñar cosas pero sus ojos aún seguían mirando las gorditas y esponjosas nubes del cielo.

                Jensen, que se había abandonado al sueño un rato antes con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Misha, se había ido despertando poco a poco en la misma posición. Exhaló un poco de aire caliente por la nariz que hizo que los pelillos del cuello de Misha se erizaran. Abrió los ojos en ese momento y vio la reacción en la piel de su compañero. Movió ligeramente la cabeza para acercarla a su piel y besarla. Fue un beso tranquilo y sereno. Incluso dejó los labios apoyados sobre la piel, probando el sabor de la piel de Misha.

 

                Arrastrando perezosamente el labio inferior sobre el cuello, Jensen llegó hasta la oreja donde capturó el lóbulo y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Luego lo succionó con pereza, usando la lengua y el paladar, humedeciéndole la piel y calentándosela de paso.

                Luego recorrió toda la parte de atrás de la oreja con la punta de la nariz. Fue una leve caricia en esa zona tan sensible donde aún no nace el vello y que es tan suave y sensible.

                Jensen aspiró el olor a champú de frutas exóticas que usaba Misha y pasó dos veces por esa zona; una para arriba y otra para abajo, hasta llegar detrás del lóbulo. Ésta vez lo besó apretando levemente y deslizándose un poco hacia abajo, hacia su cuello.

                Misha se estremeció y sonrió desde su estupor. Jensen lo miró con la mirada medio cerrada aún por el sueño.

                - ¿Despierto?

                - Apenas –Misha volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró, quedando ambas caras una en frente de la otra. Estiró un poco el cuello y arrimó sus labios a los de Jensen para que se los besara. Le había cogido el gusto a que el rubito se acercara a él en cualquier momento.

                Jensen lo besó suavemente, uniendo sus labios con los suyos, obligándole a que los abriera y a que le respondiera al beso, adentrándole la lengua con calma, como si no tuviera prisa en invadir y conquistar esa boca como tantas veces había hecho antes.

                El aliento de Collins era áspero y caliente. Tenía los labios secos y algo agrietados, por lo que agradeció la humedad de los labios de Jensen, la ternura con la que lo besó y la sensación en sí.

                Misha se adormeció siendo besado. Estaba tan relajado y a gusto con Jensen acariciándole los labios que finalmente se durmió dejándose llevar por los besos del otro.

                Jensen se dio cuenta y sonrió. Le dio otro beso, que no el último porque nunca habría un último beso entre ellos, y volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

                Volvió a dormirse.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
